


A Steady hand

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [87]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

His hand shook as he aimed his weapon at the despicable man in front of him. It was a man who had been responsible for the deaths of dozens of people, and who had revelled in each and every one.

He brought his other hand to join the first, hoping that the double-handed grip would steady his aim. His shaking only seemed to intensify as the anger within him fought with his sense of justice.

A third hand was laid on top of the weapon and gently forced him to lower it.

"This is not our choice to make, Tovarisch."


End file.
